


Demons Wake

by Mikaiyawa



Series: Demons Wake [1]
Category: Lovex
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaiyawa/pseuds/Mikaiyawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you feel if one of your best friends vanished?  How would you feel if you had two vanish?  And now add in they are both somewhat more than human?  Vivian doesn't deal well with stress like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Wake

Vivian swore savagely and paced across the small hotel room.  Julian curled his long legs up tighter in his chair and rested his chin on his knees.  Christian held his phone to his ear and listened intently.  Theon came back in and closed the door very quietly behind him.  Three faces turned up to his and all slumped at the way Theon silently shook his head.

“**Fuck**!”

“Viv,” Theon moved and wrapped his arms tightly around the agitated guitarist. “Viv, we’ll find him.  Jason hasn’t called back yet and you know how keen his tracking nose is.”

“Jason isn’t answering his mobile.” Christian said tersely as he snapped his phone closed.

Vivian spun in Theon’s arms and glared at the Lycan, but Christian’s only reaction was a level stare and a small shrug.

Their staring match was broken by a sharp rap on the door.

Julian, being closest reached over and opened the door.  Vivian had to fight down the angry snarl that tried to break free at the sight of the blue uniforms.  Why was it that every police agency in Europe had to have blue fucking uniforms anyway?

Theon took over, after shoving Vivian firmly at the bed.  It wasn’t like he didn’t have the practice dealing with the press, police couldn’t be that much different.

The officers were asking if they had called the Museum of Torment, which _of course_ they had, given that that was where Sammy had been going to get some good pictures of the implements for an art project he had spinning in his little head.  They’d called the museum at least a dozen times with no answer and been calling Sammy’s mobile almost nonstop. Vivian growled when he realized this pair of idiots didn’t even realize Sammy was missing.  Worse they didn’t see why Vivian was stressing out over it.  Sammy was an adult; adults were allowed to go missing if they wanted to.

Theon sighed and finally told them why.

“Sammy’s a potential.”

“Potential?” the shorter officer echoed in confusion.  Then his eyes widened in understanding as he looked; really _looked_ at Vivian and realized what he was looking at.

Vivian was a vampire, and was agitated enough his eyes kept flashing red and gold.  Worse that the flashing eyes Vivian was starting to wring his hands.  If he did that for very long he would be useless for anything until his hands healed.  Theon could hear joints popping already.

Christian let out a low sigh and rose, shifting as he did to his other form.  Both officers froze as the large dark brown wolf padded across the short space between the chair and the bed and jumped up.  Vivian let out a little whimper as Christian laid his bulk solidly over the leaner vampires lap, pinning him securely in place. Vivian’s worrying hands immediately buried themselves in Christian’s thick dark fur.  Christian always grumbled about bald spots, but it beat watching Vivian tear his own finger joints apart fretting.

“Oh.  You’re a conclave.”

Theon quirked an expressive eyebrow at that sudden recognition of the blindingly obvious, but nodded anyway.

Now maybe they’d get somewhere.

~0~

The smell of blood had Christian catching Theon and Julian’s arms as they walked toward the door to the museum.  The place was a tiny hole in the wall thing, but Sammy had been thrilled to find it given his latest obsession with Gothic and dark sexual themes for his art.  It had an amazing collection, and when they’d come through a week earlier as a group they’d had a lot of fun.

But the smell alone told Christian his two human friends did **not** want to go back in that door.

Vivian shared a look with them and nodded as he followed the uniformed officer inside.

Theon took a half step to follow but Christian didn’t let go, just locked eyes and mutely shook his head no.  Julian let out a small whimper and huddled close.  But Julian was always pretty on the ball and had to have realized _why_ Christian wasn’t letting them go inside for the walk through the police wanted.  The three of them cuddled in a tight knot and waited for Vivian to return.

~0~

Vivian moved with practiced grace, avoiding treading on anything but the clean wood of the floor.  He grimaced at the sight of the owner, stretched on her own rack and horribly mutilated.  Her head sat on a chest nearby, eyes open and still watching.  He’d liked her; she’d had a delightfully warped sense of humor.  If her killer hadn’t taken her head she likely would have survived the rest with enough blood.  Idly he wondered why they hadn’t covered her remains; that was what they always did on TV shows.

Clearly whoever had done this had known what she was, and how to take them out permanently.

Vivian closed his eyes and focused on smell and wished Jason had come back from looking for Sammy.  Jason’s nose was so much keener than his.

Carefully he filtered out the smells of the people moving around, forensics crews and police and focused.  He sifted out the blood smells and found faint traces of his band mates.  Theon, Christian and Julian’s smells he ignored for now.  Jason’s was old, just like the others.  But he could smell Sammy, fresher and afraid.  Twined in with it was a smell like the owner, but not like.  It bothered him and his mind worried at the puzzle as he tracked the scent of Sammy, he opened his eyes and picked a careful path over the floor to where the scent pooled the strongest.

“There was a chest here, almost coffin size when we were here before.”  Vivian looked over to the junior officer they had shadowing him.

She looked at her notebook and flipped pages.

“Inventory says one of the things missing is a Sanguine trap.”

“Sanguineous Trap,” Vivian corrected automatically and closed his eyes.  “Dear god.”

“What?”

That was the voice of the lead detective.  He was the one who had wanted them to walk through and point out anything that was missing or out of place.  Vivian kind of suspected the man hoped he’d find something that would let him pin the whole mess on them and wrap up the mess and file it away.

“They’re gonna change Sammy.”

“How do you know that?”

Vivian swallowed hard at the brusque tone of the man’s voice.  He was human, and couldn’t know some of the darker portions of vampire history.

“There are two reasons to use a Sanguineous Trap; one is to kill a rouge vampire.”

“Clearly not the reason you think your friend was taken. Go on.”

Vivian tried to hold in his tears, why Sammy, Sammy might not survive such a hard conversion.

“The other,” he paused and forcefully took hold of his emotions, “the other is the make a vampire by the Brugeran Rites.”

“Isn’t that the bunch of back to nature, hunt people and live in the woods nut cases?”

Vivian felt his eyes pop open in shock at the girl’s words, clearly she’d shocked her superior just as much given how he was looking at her.

“Explain Whulther.”  The order was crisp and cool, but Vivian was grateful to not have to explain, he could correct or fill in gaps if needed.

“From what I’ve read it’s barbaric.  Basically it’s almost draining the potential, feeding them a bit of blood then locking them up and burying them still alive.  Then letting them get crazy and desperate enough to break themselves free on their own.”

The older man shot Vivian a look and he nodded weakly in confirmation.  The man swore savagely and Vivian shuddered in reaction.

Oh god, Sammy, why Sammy?  Sammy was to caring, to gentle to make it through something so hellish.  Vivian was vaguely aware of being carefully led back out of the building.  He buried his face in the front of Theon’s shirt and just wept as his friends huddled around him.

The younger officer had been mostly right, but she couldn’t have known that the draining was done by means of a fatal wound.  The victim would be fed a mouthful or two of blood, maimed and shoved in the Trap and left to slowly bleed out.

He should know.

It was how he’d been made.

~0~

At first Sammy thought he was safe in his bunk on the bus and had just had a horrific dream.  But then he tried to move and realized the ceiling and walls were far to close, and it was _walls_ not wall and curtain.  He fumbled a bit finding the limits of his space then realized the air was awfully stale.  No, there was a faint, tiny breeze of fresher air.  Instinctively he turned his face into that thread of cleaner air.

His prison stank of blood, fear and pain.  Sammy wrinkled his nose, and then took a deeper breath of the trickle of cleaner air.

Familiar, there was something familiar on that thread of breeze.  Leather, musk, a spicy aftershave, familiar, comforting.  Sammy forced his mind to work.  He felt sticky and filthy and the stink of blood was distracting him from identifying that comforting smell.

A faint canine scream of pain had his eyes opening wide in the blackness.

Jason.

The smell was Jason.

Jason was a Lycan, just like Christian.  He’d heard a cry like that before when Christian had gotten an untreated stick pin made of silver stuck in his hand.  Something a fan had given him, not knowing what he was.  Vivian had been across the room in a blink the instant Christian had cried out.  The pin vanished and he’d never learned what had happened to the little trinket.

The scream repeated, with a tenor of real agony.  Someone was hurting Jason.

He had to get out, had to help Jason.

Sammy shoved as hard as he could against the lid of his prison.

~0~

Jason panted and whimpered as he his tormentor lazily cleaned her blade.  So far what she was doing was pretty mild, painful as hell but not debilitating.  Not yet anyway.  When he changed back he might need a haircut, but all his wounds would be hidden by his clothing.

If he could change back.

The bitch had collared him in silver, and had used one of the old slave collars.  Gods, why had he fallen for her poor little innocent, just want to help act?  He _knew_ better.

Three days of captivity.  Three days.  He knew Vivian would be looking for him, and Christian; he just had to hang on.  Sooner or later the bitch would make a mistake and he could get away, get help.

God but Jason hoped Sammy was still out.  Seeing his friend force fed a goblet of blood and then brutally knifed in the left shoulder.  He’d tried to get to him then, but had been clubbed down.  He’d watched helplessly as the bleeding man was loaded into that damn Trap then lowered into the pit and covered over.

Human Sammy was dead.  He knew that, even though part of his mind howled in grief.  There just wasn’t enough air in those traps to keep a human alive.  If he was lucky Sammy had slid from unconsciousness to the near death state before the rebirth of a potential into a vampire.  If they were lucky they could get help, get him dug up before he woke in that hell box and panicked.

Jason screamed again as a silvered blade carved a delicate line down his side.

“You’re _such_ a naughty puppy… Good doggies don’t pee on the floor.”

Like he had a _choice_ chained up like he was. Jason whimpered and watched as his tormentor came back for another round of play.  He could get through this.

He had to get through this.

~0~

Four days.

Four mother fucking interminable gods be damned days.

The local vampire population was now involved.  And Theon had to laugh a bit bitterly at how that had happened.

It had taken Vivian throwing a full scale fit.  The local Legate hadn’t been terribly concerned at first.  He thought Sammy might have been willing to be turned.  Until Vivian had started yelling about some convention or treaty or other and then the man had gone pale even for a vampire.  Vivian in a full scale _screaming_ snit was an impressive thing to watch.  But Theon knew how scared Vivian was, he knew how much the slender vampire hated how he was made, how hard it was some nights for him to crawl into his bunk on the bus.

That was how they’d become lovers.

Theon watched as Vivian and two of the local historians went over old records trying to find a place where Sammy and Jason could have been taken and remembered that first night.

~0~ _flashback_ ~0~

Theon wondered why Viv was always the last one to go to sleep and how he managed after that to be one of the first ones up. He grunted and scratched at his belly as he wandered toward the back of the bus to where to bathroom was. He was walking back when he realized Vivian’s bunk was empty.

Curious, he checked on the rest of the guys. Jason and Chris were curled up asleep in their bunks. Julian had one arm dangling out of his and was so dead to the world he didn’t even twitch when Theon rolled him back into his bunk and covered him again. Sammy had his curtain cracked enough that Theon could see the guitarist snuggling his pillow in a way that would make the few girls who got onto their bus coo about how _adorable_ he was.

But no Vivian.

Theon checked the lower lounge.  Other than scattered instruments, bits of paper and a few empty soda cans it was empty. Theon crept up to the upper lounge, with its large couch.  Sure enough there was Vivian, laid out under his blanket, his face buried in his pillow, limply asleep.

Theon sighed and crept forward.  Asleep Vivian looked far younger, more innocent; nothing like the wild and slightly manic if moody man he was awake.

“Viv,” Theon gently shook Vivian’s shoulder, he got a sleepy whine in answer. “C’mon Viv, lets get you back to bed.”

“_Nooo_, **in** bed.”

Theon blinked.  Did that mean Vivian had been sleeping up here all this time?

“Viv?”  Theon shook the guitarists shoulder again.

“Noo,” the whine was childish but pulled at Theon’s heart.  “To small.”

Theon froze.  To small?  Was Vivian claustrophobic?

“Viv, you can’t keep sleeping up here.  C’mon,” Theon determinedly coaxed the reluctant and still mostly asleep Vivian back to the bunks and pushed him into his bunk then crawled in after him.  Vivian whimpered and buried his face in Theon’s throat, but soon he settled and was soundly asleep again cuddled tightly into his singer’s side.

~0~ _end flashback_ ~0~

“Got one.  It’s even been used before.”

Theon blinked at the determination in Vivian’s voice and struggled to his feet even as Julian and Christian bounded up to theirs.

“Where,” Christian wanted the rest of his pack safe again, things were to off balance for his liking with Sammy and Jason gone.

Vivian’s smile was chilling.

“Where else but the old cliché standby? A graveyard.”

~0~

Sammy crawled up through the loose dirt, swearing every time he heard Jason scream.  When he was finally clear he looked around and stopped dead.

If this wasn’t so dire he’d have laughed himself sick. Giant candelabra in the corners; complete with blood red and jet black candles burning, Swathings of scarlet cloth over some walls, some of which he used to wipe his face off so he could see, another bit he tore free to cover his hair and keep it out of his eyes. The tacky decoration continued with over sized statues and ridiculous amounts of weaponry hung on the uncovered stone walls.  The room was so full of stupid vampire movie cliché’s it was priceless in its level of pathetic-ness.

Jason let out another yelp, this one sounding more startled and less pained.

Sammy growled, pathetic or not he was going to take advantage of things.  He quickly armed himself with a heavy mace and a broadsword that actually had an edge and went hunting whoever was stupid enough to torment his friend in his hearing.

He didn’t recognize the girl, though she looked vaguely like the owner of the museum he’d been going back to.  He did recognize Jason in his wolf form though and went from just being peeved to being full on furious.

Jason was collared in some inhumane looking contraption that looked to be heavily silvered and was chained down with several lengths of very heavy looking chain.

That was bad enough.  Worse Jason was chained where he couldn’t even stand.  But even that wasn’t what really got Sammy’s blood boiling.

It was the way his torturer was giggling like a child as she used a silvered knife to carve on one of his best friends sides.  It was the coppery smell of blood and the acrid smell of piss and the realization Jason was being tortured for no reason.

Sammy clubbed her as hard as he could with the mace and scowled at the handle when the head broke off and went tumbling.

Jason let out a little wheeze.

~0~

Hearing Sammy grumble ‘well **that** didn’t work’ when he broke the mace, a fucking **_mace_**, over my tormentor just hit me as hysterically funny for some insane reason.  The look on his face when he discarded the handle and hefted the sword in his other hand like a baseball bat was even worse.  Maybe shock and blood loss was making me silly.

I’d thought I’d smelled him, but had written it off as my imagination.

And he was wrong, him clubbing the bitch _did_ work, she was off me and I could breathe again.

Seeing him, _god _seeing him again. He was filthy, mud and blood caked his shoulder but he didn’t seem to be having any trouble using his arm.  He’d found something to serve as a headscarf and in spite of it being _red_ he just looked so, so _Sammy_ it made me dizzy.  His glasses were long gone but he didn’t look to be having any trouble focusing.  In fact he looked down right peeved as he scowled down at the idiot girl who was cooing up at him.

Gag… the little ninny actually thought Sammy would soil himself and sleep with her?  Stay here with her? Uck.  Just cooing at him instantly put her in a ‘will not fuck even for the survival of the species’ category right off.

“How about, no.  No, _no_ and **hell** _fucking **no**_.”  Sammy took a step back from her as she tried playing seductress.

Playing it badly I might add.  Sammy _hates_ being cooed at and girls who get all syrupy when they hit on him tend to get a cold, polite brush off.  That’s part of why I get laid more often than he does.  Then again, girls don’t coo at me.

I yelped as she lost what little patience she had and swung that damn knife at me again.  Why **_me_**, Sammy was the one with a fucking broadsword in his hands.

**That** provoked a reaction.  And not the one she wanted.

Thank god she fell headed away from me.  I wrinkled my nose and whined.

I really didn’t need to know that when you took someone’s head off they really did spurt blood for a few messy heartbeats, I’ll _never_ look at horror movies the same way again.

There were other people around I could hear and smell them and as soon as Sammy had turned back to me I heard one shriek a denial and come running out.

I wanted to bury my face under my paws he was so pathetic.  A pimply faced teenage nerd, and he was whining about hurting the ‘dark mistress’.

“Oh you have **_got_**_ to be kidding me_!”

I laid my ears back at the way Sammy’s voice went slightly shrill with disbelief.  He had the kid by his shirt and was holding him at arms length with a look all of us in the band know.  The ‘go _away_ before I punch you’ look.  We don’t see it much, but that’s generally because Sammy’s walked away from us before we’ve gotten him that annoyed.

“Go away.”

The kid whined and blubbered and flailed weakly at Sammy some more and Sammy gave the kid a hard shake.

“Let’s try that again. **Go _away_**, before I take you _out_ of the gene pool for the good of the human race.”  He stabbed the sword point first into the flagstones under us and it stuck, waggling a bit as he let go of it.  Kind of impressive since he cracked a stone in pieces.

The kid squeaked and promptly fainted.

Sammy sighed and dropped the kid as he covered the few steps to get to me.

“I don’t fucking believe this. What did you **do** get snatched by the Three Stooges Kidnapping Company?”

All I could do was whine as he reached for the collar.

Understand, Sammy looks all soft compared to the hard muscle that Viv and Theon show off but he’s actually the strongest of us normally.  Viv has vampire strength but for a normal human Sammy gives him a damn good run.  I’ve even seen Sammy beat Viv more than once arm wrestling.

I stayed as still as I could as he got a good grip on the collar. A bit of a grunt and the pressure on my throat eased. A low growl and the sound of metal failing and the thing was off and being pitched hard away from me.

God it felt good to change back to my human shape.

Of course then I lost track of the world.  Oops.

~0~

Christian sneezed, and then sat down to scratch at his ear.  Vivian of course by now had no patience left.

Being fair I didn’t have much left either.

This place was right out of a bad zombie flick, big sepulchers and mausoleums surrounded by headstones and statuary.  That it was the middle of the damn night and we had most of a full moon still didn’t help.  All it needed was a bunch of losers dancing around a big bonfire and some hot chick in an artfully shredded dress.  Well… and a dashing villain.

I don’t think I’ll be applying for the job.  Viv does dashing better than I do anyway.

Vivian had already scared the ever loving crap out of a half dozen druggies and decked one kid who kept droning on about ‘the Dark Mistress’ telling him to do something.  Yeah, okay kid what the fuck ever.  You need to lay off the weed and whatever else it is you’re doing because that was so far beyond stupid I can’t even go there.

And given some of the stupid shit _I’ve_ done that’s saying something.

“Are they here or not?”

Viv was really in a fit if he was growling at Christian.  But the look Christian gave him was one that I’d always called the ‘you stupid or what’ look.  Then he got up and trotted off.  Following his keen doggy shaped nose no doubt.

I felt like a third wheel, but be damned if I was going to stay at the hotel with Juke and fret myself blind.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, **_again_**, and I fished it out _again_ and read another text from Juke.

-anything?-

I sighed and texted back.

-not yet, C thinks are here-

I hit send then shoved the phone back in my pocket.  Maybe we should have let the poor kid come, and then he and I could fret at the back together.  God knows Viv and Christian weren’t about to let **me** anywhere near anything.

~0~

Vivian stalked up and scared the crap out of a kid who had no business being out here this late on a school night.  He was pissed, scared and wanted to hurt something just in principle.  Then he saw Christian’s ear prick forward and froze.

“What?” Vivian hissed, but only saw Christian cock his head to one side, listening intently.  He held his breath, pointless, but still habit, and listened carefully.

“Jason, Jason, come-_on_, Jason **wake up**, fuck.”

Sammy’s voice.  Maybe they hadn’t changed him.  Maybe, Vivian gave himself a hard shake and moved quickly toward Sammy’s voice.  When he saw the mausoleum and the flagstone courtyard around it lit by torches he couldn’t hold back the groan. 

There was a body, its head lying several meters away and a lot of blood.  There were chains and Sammy kneeling on the stones with Jason limp in his arms. More interesting there was a broadsword sticking up out of the paving and another body lying limp nearby.  The second one was still breathing at least.  The smell of blood and other less pleasant things mostly covered the smells of Sammy and Jason.

They moved closer, careful of other surprises.  The flickering light of the torches showed him that Sammy looked like hell.  He was muddy, covered in dirt and god alone knew what else.  Blood was a certainty but the rest he didn’t want to think to hard about it.  He was going to have screaming nightmares as it was.

As they got closer Vivian could see the only clean thing on Sammy was the scarlet of his head scarf.  He didn’t have his glasses and Vivian kicked himself for not grabbing a spare set.  Sammy was damn near blind without them.

Christian bounded forward and shifted as he did, something that never ceased to amaze Vivian.  He never could figure out how Christian could do that and not trip over his own feet.

“Sammy.” Christian stopped in his tracks the instant Sammy jumped.  His first reaction was to grab for the hilt of the sword sticking up out of the flagstones, not the reaction of a man who had just wandered into something. Vivian hurried forward into the flickering light of the torches.

“Sammy it’s us.”

Something in the other man seemed to drain away and he dropped the sword to the stones as his shoulders slumped.

“Oh. Good.”  Sammy blinked at them somewhat blankly.  “Jason passed out, and I don’t think I can carry him.”

Vivian barely made it to Sammy’s side before he passed out.

~0~

I woke up feeling considerably better than I when I passed out.  For one I was clean and didn’t hurt.  I ached a little, but achy isn’t hurting if that makes any sense.  My nose told me I was in a hospital, as did the faint beeping of monitoring equipment and the crisp over laundered feel of the sheets under my hands.

Sammy must have gotten us out of there.

Sammy!

I started to sit up but Christian was right there pining me in the bed with both hands.

“Jason, Jason calm down.  Sammy’s safe, he’s in the next room.  Stay still or you’ll pop your stitches.”

Stitches?

I almost never need stitches, our kind heal to fast.

Then I realized I was hooked up to an IV line and desperately needed to pee.

~0~

Hearing Jason whine that he needed to piss was such a huge relief.  Theon watched as Christian carefully helped the other Lycan out of his hospital bed and over to the bathroom. We’d tease him later about hanging his ass out of a hospital gown for the world to see but right now were to glad he was okay.

He’d been a mess when we brought him and Sammy in.  Dehydrated, bloodied and cut up with one nasty stab to his side that wasn’t closing like it should have. The doctors fixed him up and started him on IV’s to replace the water he lost and to flush any remaining silver out of his system.  If he’d have been human he probably would have died, thank god for Lycan stamina.

Sammy had been surprisingly okay.

They’d dumped what seemed like a lot of bags of blood into him and a bunch of the clear ones like Jason had and cleaned him up.  He had a new scar on his shoulder, but it was fading fast.

The doctors had run their tests and come back looking confused but happy.

After that they let us sit with him as he slept.

The Legate guy had come in and informed us that the mess we’d left was being cleaned up.  Vivian was rather rude when he complained about beheading rivals being terribly medieval.  Apparently Sammy doing it makes it self defense but if Viv had done it, it was homicide.

They’re pretty sure it was Sammy.  Which is upsetting in itself.  What happened that our gentle caretaker Sammy got so pissed to actually kill someone?  Its not like Sammy’s a pacifist, he’s not, it just takes a lot to get him angry enough to even punch someone.

They also gave us Sammy and Jason’s mobiles back, which made me laugh a little.  At least we wouldn’t have to track down phone numbers again.  Jason’s sister is paranoid as hell about her cell number.

Julian was curled up in the chair beside Sammy.  Watching the drummer stroke Sammy’s hair was kind of cute.  Those two have been dancing around each other for years.  Even back when Juke was in school, he’d beg help from Sammy, and Sammy was _always_ willing to sit down and work with him.

Vivian and Jason have been betting on which one would buy a clue first.  Theon was quietly betting on Julian.  The way the drummer was resting his chin on his arm as he stroked Sammy’s hair was a big clue.  That and Julian kept inching closer and closer to Sammy.

The sleeping man let out a little sigh and turned his face toward Julian and settled back in with a little mumble.  The look on Julian’s face was priceless a mix of hope and longing.  But then Sammy was still again and Julian was tracing a gentle fingertip over his face.

~0~

He was comfortable, other than the annoying beeping and the antiseptic smells anyway.  Someone was petting his hair and he was on something soft and felt clean.  Well mostly clean anyway.

But he needed to pee.

Sammy let out a low grumble.  He was comfortable and warm; he didn’t want to wake up yet.  He knew he’d have to or Jason would come along and drag him out of his bunk for practice.

Jason.

Sammy’s eyes flew open and he tried to sit up only to be stopped as he tried to slide out of the bed by the restraint cuff holding his right arm loosely to the bed.

After the past few days he wasn’t prepared for that and panicked.

“Sammy, Sammy easy. It’s okay.  It’s just to keep you from pulling your IV out in your sleep, its okay. Shhh.” Julian’s voice.

Sammy turned panting in his shock and fright.  It was Julian.  Julian, looking like he hadn’t had nearly enough sleep in the last few days, slightly rumpled, and in desperate need of coffee, but still whole and beautiful in his eyes.

“Shh,” he soothed again as his clever fingers worked on unbuckling the cuff.  “Christian is in the next room with Jason.  He woke up earlier and the doctors checked him over.  He’ll be okay.”  As he talked Julian carefully disentangled the IV cart and rolled it around so Sammy could stand.  Then he tucked one long thin arm around Sammy’s middle and helped him stand.

Sammy was a little unsteady, but not to badly all things considered so Julian was able to keep him moving toward the next room.

Sammy froze in the doorway and just filled his eyes with the sight of a sleeping Jason.  Christian was half curled in the big chair beside the bed reading, be he looked up at the soft sob that escaped Sammy.  Barely a breath later and he was up on his feet and helping Julian guide Sammy over to Jason’s bedside.

“He’s okay.  Needed a few stitches, but they’ll come out as soon as all the silver is out of his system and he can heal himself properly.  He had a good lunch and everything, but the nurses insisted on him sleeping.”

Sammy let out a little hiccuping noise and reached for his sleeping friend, his shaking fingers tracing delicately over strong features.

Jason’s eyes blinked sleepily open, and the smile he gave Sammy broke the other man.

Sammy clung to Jason sobbing out his relief and broken bits of apologies for not getting to him faster.  Jason just held him and stroked his fine blond hair whispering inanities and soft reassurances.

Vivian burst in the door and froze at the sight, only shifting out of the doorway when Theon elbowed him in the ribs.  Then he took one hesitant step, and then all but ran to hug Sammy tightly.

Theon shut the door firmly behind him and leaned back on it. This deserved a bit of privacy.

~0~

“So, is Sammy a vampire or not,” asked Jason as he hulled another handful of pistachios. “The doctors kind of hemmed and hawed around the question.”

Vivian fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment before answering.  Sammy’s exact status was causing a bit of a stir in the community as it was.

“He’s kind of both.”

That got him level glares from Christian and Jason and an eye roll from Julian.

“How can he be both?  I though it was a you are or you aren’t thing.”  Theon rested his chin on his crossed forearms where they rested on the back of his chair.

“It’s a little more complicated than that.” Vivian raked his hands through his hair.  “You guys know the types of potentials right?”

Jason answered.

“Yeah, born, made and spontaneous.  Born is as close to a both and neither thing as anything, they have to get tipped fully over.  But that doesn’t apply to Sammy, his folks are both fully human and neither is a potential.”

Vivian nodded as the rest of the guys settled in for what was sure to be a long explanation.

“There’s some made potentials that if they don’t die in the change over kind of float in the middle until they get tipped the rest of the way over.”

That got him a collection of blinks and meditative looks. Julian was the first one to speak up.

“So Sammy didn’t exactly die?  But he still keeps nuzzling up to all of us like you do when you need to feed.”

The faint flush on Vivian’s face was his only response to that little dig.

“Halfway cases can bond just like full on vampires can.  And you guys know I eat normal food, it just doesn’t do me as much good as blood does.”

“And he doesn’t nuzzly cuddle me, just Jason and you guys.  Most vampires and Lycans aren’t blood compatible to begin with.” Christian remarked calmly only to get snorted at by Theon.

“That’s why whenever Viv gets stressed he’s got his hands buried in your fur.  Doesn’t cuddle you my ass.”

“He doesn’t bite me.”  Christian pointed out with a grin.  Theon settled back down on his chair.

“Okay, good point.  But he does pet you more than he does Jason.”

“Christian has softer fur.”

All five men froze guiltily at the sound of their sixths voice.  They’d been trying to figure things out without involving Sammy.  They had thought he was safely asleep.

Sammy came around the corner with his hands full of coffee and smiled wanly at them.

“You guys look like you’ve just been caught gossiping or something.”  He quickly handed around the cups.  “Arturos already explained a lot of thing to me; you don’t have to sneak around it.”

Vivian grimaced at the mention of the Legates name; he still wasn’t best pleased with the man.  Sure he had helped clean up the mess left over from finding Sammy, or rather from finding Sammy rescuing himself.  The mundane police had closed their case on the issue, maybe not _happily_ but it was closed as was the case of the museum owner who had been killed before Sammy got snatched.  A dozen vampire groupies had been picked up, several were in counseling and they were all more or less back to normal.

Well, aside from Jason having a few killer screaming memes for nightmares and Vivian not being able to sleep in a bunk alone again.

Sammy, the person who **should** have been the most messed up from the whole proceeding seemed to be the one taking it most in stride. If he had nightmares he didn’t rouse the bus with screaming himself awake from them.  Christian had taken to shifting over to wolf shape and making Jason do the same so they could curl up together.  Not sleeping alone seemed to help Jason actually _sleep_.  Sammy had a dozen sketches of the two curled up like litter mates already.

Sammy settled on the couch beside Julian and wriggled a little to get his shoulders comfortably situated.  He blinked at them and reached up to adjust glasses he no longer wore.  Glasses he hadn’t needed since his conversion. Sammy’s hand froze for a moment then dropped back into his lap as he fidgeted under the stares of his band mates.

Vivian broke the silence.

“Have you fed?”

“I’ve eaten.” 

Julian stifled a giggle and got a firm nudge in the side from Sammy followed by a pouting glare.  Vivian closed his eyes in a visible plea for patience and cooperation then snapped them back open to half glare at Sammy.

“That isn’t what I asked and you know it.”

Sammy shrugged and snuggled a bit further back into the couch.

“Can’t feed if the fangs don’t come out.”  His tone was calm and matter of fact.

“_What_?” That had Vivian almost in Sammy’s lap his hands gripping Sammy’s shoulders tightly as he glared down at him.  “Why didn’t you say you were having problems?”

Sammy huffed and gave Vivian one of his patented ‘you are an idiot’ looks.

“Because I’m not?”

“I’d say not being able to drop your fangs is a problem.”

“I’m just not hungry that way yet.”  Sammy blinked at the level glares he collected from Jason, Christian and Vivian and the dubious looks Theon and Julian were sending his way.  “What?  I’m not.”

“Sammy.  I feed twice a week or so.”

“Yeah, and you fuck every night, what’s your point?”

Vivian visibly throttled his temper.

“Sammy, it’s been two weeks, almost three, you should be feeding. Hell when I was first made I was needing blood damn near daily.”  Worry was clearly audible in Vivian’s tone.  “You _need_ to feed.”  Vivian reached up and stroked his fingers over Sammy cheek.  “You need to, before we start playing live again.  You’re going to need to practice.”

Sammy blinked and tipped his head to one side.

“Are you saying that playing shows is going to _make_ me hungry?”

Vivian yanked his head scarf off and raked frustrated fingers through is hair as he paced out his frustrations.

“It’s the rush; it hits vampires the same way.  You’re gonna want to fuck, and then you’re gonna want to bite.  And you need to be sure your not gonna hurt some idiot groupie.”

The look Sammy gave Vivian had the slimmer guitarist slapping a hand over Sammy’s mouth.

“Don’t even start about my sex drive.”

Sammy’s eyes were laughing at them as he pulled Vivian’s hand down.

“Why?  We all know it’s Theon who fucks like a rabbit.”

Theon squawked and the point of the conversation was lost in a flurry of pillows and tickling.

~0~

Vivian grumbled.  It looked like whatever weird thing Sammy was doing to keep his blood hunger down was working.  He was almost the same as ever on stage.  Focused, a bit playful, moving around the stage to offer support and to make the fans scream.  He sent glances and grins back at Julian just like before and got lost in the music during Got What I Came For just like normal.  Sammy rocked his hips into his guitar a little more than usual, but Vivian was guitar fucking a bit more too, so it might just be them getting back on the road again.

Then they had the meet and greet and had one girl all but slide her hand down the front of Sammy’s trousers.

Theon was turned the right way at just the right time and saw Sammy’s eyes briefly lighten to gold.  An instant later they were back to Sammy’s normal soft blue but he was focusing on the girl with a lot more intensity than was usual.

Worse the girl was wearing a ring that if she knew what it was meant she was a donor.  Vivian had told him about the identifying marks and almost all the girls they took back to the bus or the hotel wore the rings and pendants that marked them as aware and willing to be nibbled on.

After the mess with Sammy it was kind of out in the open now that they had two vampires and two Lycan in the band.  Jason was taking the up-tick in chew toys with a sense of humor; Christian was getting grumpy about it.  Of course Christian also had gotten the weirdo who wanted to do it doggy style with him furry and hadn’t enthralled with the idea.

Theon chewed his lip as he watched Sammy and the girl disappear toward the showers.  He looked around and saw Vivian similarly trapped by fans staring after Sammy with visible worry on his face.  Well visible to him at least, the fans didn’t seem to notice.

Julian let out a squeal and the chorus of apologies instantly had Theon’s attention.  Someone had dumped a coke all over the drummer.  He was blushing and waving off the apologies as he reached for his bag.

“I’ll be back; I need to get out of these jeans.”

Theon wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not as he watched Julian disappear in the direction Sammy had gone off in with the girl.

~0~

I was kind of glad that poor girl dumped my coke on me.  The guys were acting awfully antsy after seeing Sammy’s eyes change.  I’ve gotten Vivian off a girl before and had her not even realize she was in any danger.  I should be able to distract Sammy the same way if I need to.

I do know Vivian wanted to come, but he’s stuck in the middle of three fan clubs and really can’t escape without looking like a dick.

The hot cry from the girl makes me wish for a second Viv had been a dick.

I round the corner and sure enough Sammy has her against the wall, one hand pinning her wrists over her head the other up under her skirt.  He’s got his knee between her legs to and I know what he’s doing with those fingers just from how she’s writhing.  Sammy grinding into her hip and nuzzling her neck in a way that had my dick twitching.

Then I saw the flash of gold and the girl’s cries went really hot as Sammy bit her.

It wasn’t a very long bite.  She came right off for one and Sammy was scrambling to keep from dropping her as she went boneless.

The look in his eyes though as he touched a fingertip to the marks on her neck, god I’ve never seen Sammy so scared.  Not even in the hospital when he was freaking out over if Jason was okay or not.

“Lick the bite Sammy.”  I know this part.  Vivian explained it to me after I asked why he always licked me after biting.  It helps the wounds heal faster.  With Vivian’s bites you barely have a bruise when he’s finished.  Well unless he **wants** to leave a killer hickey anyway.  After that dust up with Anja he was leaving huge marks on Theon just to be an ass.

Not that Theon complained or anything, he seemed to like having to wear high collars and wind scarves around his neck to half hide the marks.  And I emphasize the _half_ hide part; there are a **_ton_** of pictures of him with killer hickeys peeking out from behind scarves and collars.

Sammy just gave me a blank look, so I crept up beside him and prompted him to lick the bite again.  After gulping he did, as tentatively as I’ve ever seen him do anything.  His eyes went gold again.

That was not a good sign.

Sammy gave me a shell shocked look and bolted.

Well **_hell_**.

I’m sticky and wet and more than a little turned on and now I have a groupie who’s just had her mind blown.

Great.  Just fucking great.

~0~

Sammy didn’t come back.

The girl did after a lot longer of a wait than I expected.  Worse she looked loopy as hell and I heard her giggling to her friend about Sammy being really good with his hands.

After another long wait I saw Julian come back, but the look on his face was a bit grim.

“Sammy’s on the bus.”

Of course the fans I was talking to instantly wanted to know if Sammy was okay.  Julian managed to spin things where Sammy hadn’t been feeling really good before the show and hadn’t eaten.

True as far as it went, at least on the not eating part of things.  He’d said he wasn’t hungry and gone back to changing out old strings so he wouldn’t have any snap on him.  Last show he’d lost three strings in one song and it had ticked him off.

Vivian was at my elbow a second later and between us we managed to hang on until we got turned loose to get back on the bus and head to the next venue.

Fifteen minutes felt like days.

Vivian was moving at a fast trot, and Julian was right at his elbow letting him know what he’d seen.  Viv spat out a few **_very_** creative words when Juke told him Sammy’s eyes had flashed gold after he’d fed and that he didn’t think Sammy had gotten more than a mouthful before he was freaking out.

Not good.  Any of it.

I’d watched Viv feed right after the show.  He’d found a pretty girl and she’d been willing so he’d pulled her into his lap and had a little nip.

To anyone watching it looked like he was getting her off and leaving one hell of a hickey and maybe, just maybe might be fucking her right there in the chair.  It was hot to watch and got me horny as hell.  He was so going to pay for it the minute we had a hotel room.

Point is he took four or five good mouthfuls before he kissed and licked the bite closed.  She’d gone off at least twice and his knees took a minute before they wanted to work right, so I knew he’d come in his pants from having her writhing in his lap.

Sammy needs more than a bare mouthful to be okay.  He’s got to be starving unless he’s sleepwalking and biting folks and I’m sure we’d have noticed.  Hell the five of us are terrible mother hens right now; I’m surprised he hasn’t teased us about him not needing help to go piss.

Viv and Juke are heading up the steps and moving toward the forward lounge where I can hear Sammy having a bit of a breakdown.

Seeing him like this is scary.  Sammy’s always so calm and controlled, even drunk all he does is get silly.  Seeing him curled in a ball shaking and almost crying is terrifying.  It takes a bit of coaxing but Viv gets him uncurled and Juke snuggles right in as Viv carefully explains the mechanics again.

I can’t see how he can resist a snuggly Julian. Half the time I can’t and I’ve got Vivian.  Sammy’s burying his face in Julian’s shirt and I have to smile at how firmly Julian is dealing with him.  Sammy’s headscarf is off and Julian has laced his fingers into Sammy’s hair, fisted tight and he’s all but forcing Sammy’s face into his neck.

A little whimper and Sammy gives up the fight.

Julian lets out a gasp that shifted partway through into a moan as Sammy bites.  Vivian steps back a little as Sammy shifts and presses Julian into the seat.

Watching Sammy grind is getting me hot all over again and hearing Juke whimper and moan isn’t helping.  The feel of fingers ghosting over my crotch has me gasping.  Then I feel Vivian’s arms around me, his lips pressing into that spot behind my ear that makes my knees go weak and I have more interesting things to listen to than my drummer’s moans.

My pulse roaring in my ears for one.

~0~

Julian hung on and whimpered.  He’d already tried rocking his hips up discovered that the way Sammy had him pinned left him nothing to rub off on. It was sweet torment because he could feel Sammy’s cock rubbing into his hip, feel clever, calloused fingers stroking up his side and over his chest.  And all that was without the stimulation of Sammy’s mouth on his neck.

Sammy had already healed the first bite and bitten again, the feel of the flat of Sammy’s tongue lapping at his neck told Julian the second bite was getting healed.  It was making Julian crazy, the feel of teeth, a bit of sucking then lapping followed by another bite.

“Please, Sammy please,” Julian begged.

Sammy shifted over and Julian let out a needy cry as he finally got some friction.  Julian whined as he felt Sammy shift again, then he let out a moan as he felt Sammy hips grind down square over his aching need.  He wanted his clothes off, wanted to feel skin but couldn’t do much more than grope blindly, fist his hand in soft hair and tug helplessly at Sammy’s shirt.

Sammy shifted again and Julian writhed as he felt teeth again on the other side of his neck this time.  That combined with the way Sammy was rolling his hips had him arching up and finally coming.

He lay there panting as he felt Sammy’s hands shoving his shirt up, all he could do was whimper a bit at the feel of Sammy’s mouth attacking his nipples, his hands fumbling urgently with Julian’s belt and jeans.

Julian let out a squeak at the feel of Sammy’s mouth on his spent and very sensitive cock.  He squirmed as Sammy licked and lapped everywhere that come had coated.  Julian was able to force his eyes open in time to see Sammy all but tear his own jeans open and take out his own hard cock to fist it with a fierce urgency as he half knelt between Julian’s thighs.

Julian reached for Sammy and it was the barest touch of calloused fingers on Sammy’s hip that had the guitarist arching and coming in messy spurts over Julian’s belly.

Then Julian was lost in the taste of kisses, hungry almost desperate Sammy kisses.

Jason sighed as he sat on the stairs.

Sometimes it sucked to be straight.

And Christian was laughing at him.

Bastard.

~0~

A hotel, oh thank god a hotel, a hot shower and a real bed.  Theon groaned as he threw his bags in a chair and flopped face first into the nearest bed.  He flipped Vivian off over his shoulder as the guitarist chuckled softly at him.  The sounds of Vivian setting his bags down and toeing his shoes off to pad over the carpet were soft but welcome to Theon’s ears.  The feel of the other man sitting down on the bed beside him and gentle fingers carding through his hair was also rather nice.

“I’ll start the shower.”

Theon grunted into the bedding and flipped a hand at Vivian’s delighted chortle.  Then the guitarist was gone and Theon could hear the sounds of water running and Vivian rummaging in his bag for something.  The next sounds that came to Theon’s ears were the sounds of cloth on skin as Vivian stripped and the faint sighs as the taller man tried to stretch out the soreness in his back and arms.

It had been a hellishly long week.

Gentle fingers stroked up his spine, tugging his shirt up until there was enough bare skin that Vivian could drop a kiss on the small of Theon’s back.

“mmph.”  Theon sighed and sat up enough to kneel on the bed and peel off his shirt.  He clumsily kicked off his shoes and stood to wriggle out of his jeans.  When he turned Vivian was sitting on the bed with an amused little smirk on his face.

“What?”

Vivian stood and wound his arms around Theon’s waist.

“Admiring the view.”

Theon let out a low groan as Vivian nuzzled his throat.  He didn’t bite though, just nuzzled and planted tiny pecks of kisses up Theon’s neck and sucked briefly on an earlobe.

“Mmm, Letch.”

Vivian chuckled and nudged Theon toward the shower.

“Says the letch himself.”

Theon laughed softly and let Vivian urge him into the shower.  Unlimited hot water was nice.  Having Vivian in the mood for sweet and hot was even better.  And Viv was being a tease, stroking and caressing, washing every centimeter of skin before nuzzling, kissing and fondling it over again.

Theon thought he was going to go crazy as Vivian slowly touched and stroked every bit of warm wet skin he could.  Then he started nuzzling again, leaving little love bites everywhere, sucking on his nipples and tugging his nipple rings until he was so turned on it hurt.

Then he slid to his knees and Theon was leaning back into the cool tiles and hanging on for dear life.  Vivian nuzzled at Theon’s balls, sucked one then the other into his mouth and rolled each testicle over his tongue.  He laughed softly as Theon buried a hand in his hair and fisted tight.

“Like that?” he teased.

“Fucker.”  Theon moaned as Vivian liked a stripe up his aching cock.  “God, Viv.”

Vivian was nuzzling in the wet curls around the base of Theon’s prick.

“Hmm?”

Theon whimpered, he could feel Vivian smiling, feel the little vibrations as he hummed to himself as he paid careful homage to every scrap of sensitive skin down there.

“Unhh, Viv, fuck…”

“Hmm?” Vivian questioned again looking up at Theon with delighted green eyes.  His lips were so close to Theon’s cock that he could feel the warmth of his breath.  “Problems love.”

“Quit, unnh, quit teasing.”  Theon almost sobbed at the feel of that warm mouth sucking him back in.  But Vivian didn’t do more than gently suckle.  “God, Viv, _please_.”

That sweet mouth let him go and Theon let out a low moan of negation.

“Please what Theon?”  Vivian went back to laying light kisses and little kitten licks up Theon’s erection.

Theon fisted both hands in Vivian’s short dark hair.

“Don’t make me beg,” Theon whispered huskily.  Vivian gave him a smile that hung between sweet and smug.

“But I like it when you beg.”  He reached for one of the things he’d tucked in the shower when he’d come in to start the water as Theon let out another frustrated moan and pulled hard on his hair.

“Bastard.”

“Mm-hum… you like me that way.”  He opened the small tube of lube and hid a wicked smile in Theon’s hip.

“Suck me.” Theon demanded tugging Vivian’s hair. His head fell back in a choked cry as Vivian did as he was asked and swallowed all of Theon’s length down and sucked hard.  Theon let out a little half scream as Vivian slid one slicked finger inside him and went right for his prostate.

In moments Vivian was holding a thrashing and swearing Theon upright as he sucked and fingered his lover.  One finger became two, and the tenor of Theon’s cries changed, became more desperate.  A third finger, then without warning Vivian surged back to his feet and lined up.  He didn’t wait for permission he just slid in, all the way in as hard and smooth as he could and froze, his breath panting over Theon’s damp throat.

“Vivi, ah god… please.”

Theon didn’t beg often, but they’d had a rough few weeks.  He needed this, needed it as much as Vivian did and wanted it even more.

A gentle kiss to the pulse point, then Vivian was moving, hammering in as hard as he could, taking everything Theon could give, supporting his lover in strong arms and waiting, waiting for the right time to bite.  Strong arms clutched at his back and shoulders, long legs wrapped around his waist and leveraged that lean hard body into Vivian’s as hard is it could go.  That voice gasped and panted, groaned hot encouragement in his ear as those teeth nipped and worried at his neck.

A thready whimper and plea for more had Vivian hauling them out of the shower, across the room still dripping wet to land on the nearest bed.  Theon arched up and let out a cry as the change in leverage drove Vivian’s cock even harder into him.

He screamed at the feel of sharp teeth biting into his shoulder.

The feedback loop closed and Theon could feel Vivian’s pleasure as he swallowed, once, twice and third time all the while frantically driving his cock into his lover’s ass.

Theon screamed again and distantly heard Vivian’s cry of pleasure as they fell one then the other over the edge.  The last thing he felt before blackness swept him under was the gentle lapping of Vivian licking the bite closed.

~0~

Sammy stared at the connecting door and panted.  That was Theon and Vivian, and it sounded like they were dying.  He knew they were having sex, the sounds alone would have told anyone that, but he could smell them.  He could smell his friend’s arousal through the door, could smell the blood and then the distinct musk of fresh come.

He jumped and spun in place at the feel of a hand on his shoulder.

Julian, looking a bit startled at Sammy’s violent reaction.  But the drummer didn’t back off, he set his hand back on Sammy’s shoulder.

“Sammy?  You okay?”

“I, they,” he took a deep breath but all that did was flood his senses with the smell of sex.

“Yeah, they’re being a bit loud.”  Julian’s cheeks pinked up but he didn’t look away.

Sammy swept forward and buried his face in Julian’s throat.  His arms wrapped tightly around the slimmer man as his greater mass plowed them both backwards into Julian’s bed.  Julian squeaked but willingly tipped his head back to give Sammy better access to his throat.

Hands made clumsy by feverish need shoved his shirt up and then the slender man was gasping at the feel of Sammy’s mouth on his chest, sucking and biting at his nipples as those urgent hands yanked his belt open, then his jeans and then shoved with no patience at all to get jeans and boxers down.

Julian squealed at the ticklish feel of Sammy’s tongue in his belly button but then was gasping in pleasure at the feel of that mouth sucking him down.  Sammy’s hands kept peeling his jeans down and eventually Julian was able to clumsily free his feet and spread his legs wide.

There might not have been any finesse to the blow job, but oh god it was good. Julian let out a wail of negation when Sammy pulled back mere seconds before Julian knew he was going to come.

“Don’t stop,” he wailed then his eyes went wide as he felt that wicked tongue somewhere he’d never felt anything but his own fingers before. It was hesitant, a bare flicker at first over his entrance but when he let out a wail of “oh god, Sammy _please_,” the pressure increased.  Soon Julian was writhing and begging for something, anything just more and now and oh god please.

Sammy stopped though and rubbed his cheeks over Julian’s inner thighs.

“I want, god, want you…”

“Drawer,” Julian whimpered at the feel of warm breath over his aching balls.  He panted as Sammy vanished and dragged himself a bit further up the bed.  Julian had to smile when he saw Sammy staring down into the drawer between their beds in something rather like shock.  His giggle got him pounced again. He let out a little squeak as Sammy straddled his hips and scowled down at him.

“Since when do you carry sex toys around?”

Julian squeaked again as his dick jumped at the sight of an annoyed Sammy looming over him.

“I just do.”

“Juke,” Sammy’s tone was a warning.

Julian huffed and peeled his shirt off to throw it in Sammy’s face.

“Since Theon was a dick and made me sleep in the van while you guys went and watched strippers.”

Sammy’s shoulders dropped.

“Juke, that was _years_ ago.”

“So?  That doesn’t keep things from feeling good.” He let out a yelp as Sammy yanked his head scarf off in irritation and grabbed Julian’s arm.  He yelped again as he was flipped over and both wrists were pulled back behind his back.  The feel of the soft silk around his wrists made his dick twitch again and his heart pound.

“S, Sammy?” Suddenly he was a lot less sure of where this was going. The feel of a warm tongue on his hole had him gasping and trying to spread his legs.  “Sammy!”  This time the cry was part plea as Sammy shoved Julian’s chest into the bedding and nipped his ass.

“Do you have any idea how hot you look?”  Sammy’s tone was mild, almost conversational and it threw Julian right out of the little world pleasure had him in.

Julian tried to turn and look at Sammy but was stopped by hand son his hips and a low groan.

“Don’t, do. that.  It makes your ass wriggle.”  Julian squirmed more and huffed indignantly as he learned one of Sammy’s hands in the small of his back could effectively keep him pinned.  The sound of a zipper had his eyes going round, the distinct noise of a flip top snapping open had him squirming harder.

“Sam-mmeee,” he whined then let out a startled cry at the feel of fingers, slick finger on his ass tracing little circles around his hole.  He couldn’t unscramble his brain as those fingers slid in and teased.  Julian knew his body, knew how quickly he could relax, knew how good it felt when he slid his biggest toy in and realized Sammy was bigger.

He was writhing back on those fingers as best he could when Sammy stopped.  Julian whined in protest then let out a yelp as suddenly Sammy’s arm was around his chest and something hot and hard was sliding in him.  His hands scrabbled helplessly against Sammy’s belly as his body was invaded.  That length stretched him, then as Sammy lifted him to pull out bumped something inside him that had him writhing hard enough that Sammy’s grip slipped and he slammed back down.

He let out a cry of need.

“Julian?” Sammy was afraid he’d hurt him

“Again, oh god, do that again,” Julian begged.  Sammy pulled out and slammed back in, not as hard but right on target and Julian couldn’t help but squirm.

“Like that,” asked Sammy sounding a little breathless.

Julian nodded and whimpered, fisting his hands tightly as Sammy started moving them up the bed toward the wall.  Once Julian was pressed chest first into the plaster Sammy began moving harder, like he wanted to fuck Julian right through the wall.  He could feel Sammy’s lips on his shoulder, sucking a spot until he was sure there would be a huge black mark for the world to see left there.  Sammy’s lips moved up and Julian lolled his head back on Sammy’s shoulder to give him access.

He got a little grumble as Sammy spat out a mouthful of black hair but then Julian felt teeth.  Sharp teeth slicing in with no resistance, he could feel Sammy’s moan as the blood, **_his_**_ blood_ hit his tongue.  Julian hung on and panted and whimpered as Sammy drank.

Then he felt fingers stroking down his cock and couldn’t help the convulsive shudder.

“C, com…” he tried to warn Sammy then let out a helpless cry as orgasm swept over him in a great wave.

When he was coherent again his wrists were free and he was laying cuddled into Sammy’s chest.

“C’n we do tha’ again?”

Sammy chucked softly into his hair and rolled them over.

“I think we can do that.”

Julian moaned as Sammy began ever so tenderly to tease him half out of his mind just using his mouth.

~0~

Jason let out a low groan and threw the spare pillow at the wall in frustration.  He didn’t need sex in stereo damn-it!

Worse Christian, the fucking pervert was laughing at him again.

“C’mon.”

Jason gave the keyboardist a wary look.

“Where?’

Christian gave him a crooked grin.

“Hotel bar, give the guys a couple hours to wear out and go to sleep.”

Jason hesitated for along moment.

“Come on,” Christian hauled him to his feet just as Julian let out a little keening squeak and Vivian let out a long low moan.  “I’ll even buy.”

“Deal.” Jason all but dragged a laughing Christian out of the room.

“Who knows,” continued Christian.  “We might find some hot girls and give ‘em a killer wake up call.”

Jason had to laugh at that.  There were at least some hot girls around.  He just wasn’t sure he wanted to wake the sex demons again, they might not go back to sleep as easily the second time around.


End file.
